


Supernatural one shots

by Castiel_Winchester22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Winchester22/pseuds/Castiel_Winchester22
Summary: Most of them are smut, feel free to make requests





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer wakes up in his bedroom in hell. He looks aground at the black stone walls of the room, still a bit tired and wanting to go back to sleep. Reluctantly he pulls the red comforter off of himself and sits up. Slowly he throws his legs over the side of the bed and briefly pauses when he feels the cold floor beneath his bare feet. 

After his feet become accustomed to the coldness of the stone floor he makes his way to the entrance of the room. The metal door opens when he is about a foot away from it.

"Good morning sir" a demon waiting by the outside of the door says.

Lucifer says nothing back to the demon instead walking over to his big dark throne. When he sits down he immediately feels a surge of pain rush through him. It wasn't not normal to get this feeling but it wasn't completely normal either. Lucifer tries to play it off cool like nothing was happening but he knows there is a weird expression on his face.

"Sir are you alright?" The demon who is now standing beside his throne asks.

"Ya Charlie I'm good" he says but suddenly the pain shoots up through his head "I'm just going to go back to my room" he says as he stands up out of his throne.

He walks a few steps towards the door of his room then falls to his knees on to the stone floor, his hands to his head.

The demon known as Charlie rushes over to him "are you alright sir?"

Lucifer doesn't acknowledge the demon instead he acknowledges the voice in his head. "Get back to your corner" he says aloud but he doesn't direct it to anyone in the room, there is a small pause "no! I will not listen" he screams.

The demon Charlie watches as his master is on the floor screaming, his speech slurring together. He debates on if he should try to help him up but then the thought of what Lucifer would do if he didn't want help crosses his mind. Before he can make his decision on whether to help or not Lucifer is standing on his feet.

He gets up slowly thinking that he finally has pushed Nick back into the hole in his mind. When Lucifer gets to his feet he is a little wobbly, nearly falling back to the floor. 

After a few moments of taking deep breaths he shakily walks to his bedroom door. Lucifer slowly tries to open the large metal door, since he is now weak he struggles a little bit.

"Sir do you need assist-"

The demon is cut off "damn it Charlie open this goddamn door!" He says angry but not so much angry at the demon but angry that he couldn't get the door completely open.

The demon rushes over and quickly opens up the door. He watches as the furious Satan walks into the room shakily. "Do you need anything else sir"

Lucifer doesn't look back at the demon standing in the doorway but continues shakily walking to his bed "j-just shut the door and go" he says weekly.

Charlie quickly does as he is told and shuts the big metal door.

Once alone Lucifer slides between his red blanket and the mattress and mumbles "why are you doing this to me Nick" he doesn't expect a reply so when he gets one he is surprised.

"Because you are Satan!" The voice in his head says sounding angry.

Lucifer perks up slightly "Do I really have to give you the speech to? God err Chuck threw me out of heaven because I would not bow down to you stupid hairless apes! He wanted me to be like I am!" He screams aloud.

"Well I have gathered that much from your thoughts" there is a pause "ok so I don't find it right that god cast you out of heaven but I also don't find you right because your the devil!"

"I bet I could change your mind about that" Lucifer realizes that his headache is gone "why ain't I hurting? It always hurts when I hear you"

"That's a simple one" there is a pause before the voice says "it's because I'm not trying to hurt you at the moment, but that can change at any time so remember that"

"Alright alright" he says defense ifly "so here's my whole story"

-about a hour later-

"And that's why I am like I am"

"That honestly dose change my opinion about you"

Lucifer smiles to himself triumphantly "I told you I could change your mind about me" he pauses "I'm really not that bad of a guy"

"I'm starting to notice that, considering I have been through about all your memories and thoughts"

"Wait you did what!? Why would you do that!?"

"I get bored in hear especially when your trying to keep me quiet" there is a long pause "and I know how you feel about me"

"You don't know anything!" Lucifer says as his face turns a deep shade of red.

"I have all your memory's so I think I do know something and that something is that you like me" "why do you think I hurt you every chance I get? I know your kinky and like pain"

Lucifer decides to stop going against his feelings and instead embarrass them"Well of course I like pain, I'm freaking Lucifer! But you go overboard on the pain sometimes"

"Well I will try to be more gentle next time" there is then a sound like the voice laughing. "Considering I'm literally inside you- well actually your inside of me but whatever that's just details, anyway I can't say I haven't grown to likening you"

"So wait you what, want to date me?"

"Well I'm always gonna be with you in your head so we might as well get cozy"

"I think we could make this work" Lucifer says with a smile across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Today is Valentine's day, normally Valentine's day is one of Dean's favorite holidays because he can pick up lonely chicks in bars. This year is different though because he is sitting in the corner at a bar alone. 

A waiter walks up to Deans table "what would you like"

"Just give me the strongest thing you got" Dean responds.

"It's your funeral" the waiter says as he walks away.

Dean waits for his drink and quickly downs it. He orders a few more drinks over the next hour and by time its ten o'clock he is completely wasted.

Suddenly Cas is standing in front of him "hello dean" the angel looks at the man who has his head laying on the table "are you alright"

Dean looks up at him "oh hey you! What are you doing here" he asks drunkenly.

"Sam asked me to pick you up and take you back to the hotel"

Dean drunkenly gets up and walks to the angel, he wraps his arms around his neck "how's about we go do something fun"

This causes Castiel to blush hard, it's not like he didn't have feelings for the man but he was clearly drunk "um Dean I don't want you to do something thing you will regret" 

"Oh trust me I won't regret a thing" he says with a smile and kisses Cas's lips.

Cas couldn't take it anymore "alright where do you want to go" he says with a slight smile.

"Let's go to hotel, just the two of us" Dean says with his arm still around the angels neck.

"Alright then" Suddenly they are standing in a hotel room. The walls are a deep shade of red just like the red on the bed covers. 

Dean who is still drunk starts striping and is soon wearing only boxers. He then walks over Cas who is watching him with a blush on his face. "I'm gonna make you happy" he says as he starts pulling off Cas's trench coat.

Cas smiles as Dean starts to unbutton his shirt. The angel taking this time to really look at the man's body. 

Suddenly Cas is being thrown onto the king size bed. 

Dean looks down at the angel laying on the bed. He smiles mistiviosly and then he starts straddling Cas.

Cas smiles at him knowing he likes where this is going. 

"You ready to feel good?" Dean asks leaning up and start kissing his neck.

Cas doesn't answer in words but instead let's out a soft moan.

Dean continues to go lower, once getting to Cas's stomach he uses his hands to pull down his waistband, pulling the angels pants off and quickly sees the bulge in his boxers. Deans smile widens as he starts to pull down his boxers.

Cas let's put another moan, this one is louder than before.

Dean pulls off the angels boxers and then pulls off his own. He then leans down and takes Cas in his mouth.

Cas moans loudly and the volume only increases as Dean speeds up.

"I'm going to cum!" Cas screams at the top of his lungs.

Dean doesn't stop he only continues, trying to speed up more, when Cas dose cum he takes it all in. 

After Dean wipes his mouth he scoots up on the bed laying beside the angel who is panting loudly.

Cas wants to please Dean but he also doesn't want to take advantage of him since he is drunk. Then he thinks, knowing sober Dean would never do this. He decides to take the chance because Dean came onto him in the first place. 

Cas crawls down to Dean's dick, it is obvious that he is turned on. He briefly looks back upto Dean who is watching him "it's your turn"

A large smile goes across Dean's face as he relaxes and waits for the pleasure. It's not long before Dean starts saying "I'm going to cum!"

When he hears that Cas quickly stops moving his head.

"Please Cas" he pleads.

"I have a better idea though" he says smiling and turns around on his hands and knees.

Dean seems to get what he's meaning and he sits up on his knees directly behind him, angling his dick and then slowly slides it in.

They both moan in unison as Dean thrust himself in and out. 

Suddenly Cas can feel Dean cum inside him, he smiles at the thought of pleasing the man.

Dean finally pulls out of Cas, both of them panting hard. They both lay back on the bed.

Cas looks over and sees that Dean is already asleep. Then a thought goes through his mind, what is he going to tell Dean tomorrow when he asks why he's in a cum soaked bed with the angel.

Instead of thinking to hard on it he curls up beside him and falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The bunker is relatively quiet, Dean is out on a hunting trip killing some werewolf so this leaves the younger Winchester brother all alone. Sam doesn't mind being alone though because it gives him some time not to worry about any of the weird things Dean dose. 

Sam walks over to one of the many bookshelves in the main room of the bunker. He searches until he finds what he's looking for,a hardback copy of the wizard of Oz. He's always thought it was kinda funny that he enjoyed the book so much considering the whole fiasco they had with Dorothy. Although that happened though he can't help to admit that this was one of his favorite books.

He pulls the book off of its place on the shelf then walks over to a chair in the corner of the room. There is a brief squeak when he sits on the chair but he doesn't pay any attention to it and just moves around until comfortable. Sam then opens up the book to a page ruffly in the middle and starts to read. He doesn't even notice when the archangel Gabriel appears in front of him.

"Well hello to you to sambo" Gabriel says with a smirk on his face.

Sam jumps causing him to drop the book out of his hands. When he looks up and sees Gabriel he relaxes slightly "what do you want" he says demanding.

"Can the guy who saved your life on multiple occasions be aloud in this place you got hear" he gestures to the room of the bunker there in.

"Whenever you come by you need something, you always need something" 

"Relax I just came for a visit" he says as he spots the book on the floor Sam dropped. Quickly he walks over and snatches it up and looks at the cover "the wizard of Oz? I never did take you for likening such a horrible book"

"It's not horrible" Sam says snatching the book out of his hands.

"I have got a great idea, how about I go get some real literature and then you can read it to me" Gabriel says with a smile on his face.

"Read to you? Why would I do that this isn't preschool you know" Sam says eyeing the archangel.

"I could easily make this place look like a preschool though, remember I am the the trickster" he gestures to himself.

"Alright then fine, just don't go changing stuff" he pauses looking down at the book in his hand "this is the only book I have that's not a lore book, so unless you wanna brush up on the long dark history of vampires and demons then I guess you're outta luck" a triumphant smile goes across Sam's face, assuming that he won the argument.

He looks up, the archangel is gone from the room.

"Gabriel?" He calls out to the empty room but there is no response. Sam decides that he is gone and won't be back for a few weeks until he needs something, so he opens up his book again and tries to find the page he was on then starts to read.

It is quite until the loud boom of something hitting the floor starts to echo all through the bunker. The loud sound scares Sam causing him to throw the book in his hands into the air.

When he looks up and sees the archangel standing in front of him once more anger goes across his face "damn it Gabriel!" 

"Calm down big boy, I come bearing gifts" he says as he gestures to the large garbage bag on the floor.

"What is it?" Sam asks nervously as he walks closer to the bag.

"Well buco why don't you be a genius and try opening it"

Sam walks to the bag that is now in front of him and slowly bends down to open it, he prepares for the worst. When he opens it he's surprised at the bags contents.

"Like I said I want you to read to me so I brought some of the best books, although I haven't actually read any of them Metatron told me these were some of his favorites" 

Sam looks into the bag but quickly hides the expression of shock on his face "so what do you want me to read first"

Gabriel reaches into the black bag and pulls out a random book "how about this one" he says handing the book over to Sam. 

Sam eyes the cover of the book then says quickly "alright" he sits back down and opens the book but just as he's about to read Gabriel stops him.

"The first rule to book reading is to be comfortable and I'm not comfortable standing here" 

"can't you just sit down on the floor or something" Sam says looking extremely annoyed.

"Nah the floor is not comfortable either" he pauses then says "beds are comfortable" he quickly starts walking around trying to find Sam's room.

"Hey Gabriel!" Sam says as he quickly gets up running to his room. When he gets there he finds the archangel laying on the bed waiting.

"It's about time you showed up now get over hear and read me a story" he says like a little kid.

Sam dose as he is told, although he doesn't know why. He lays in the bed beside Gabriel opening up the book to the first page and starts to read.

When Sam starts to read Gabriel moves closer and closer to him. He finally is close enough to Sam he can and dose lay his head on his shoulder.

When Sam feels Gabriel lay his head on him he stops reading for a moment, blushing. He looks down at him, it hits him in the face that Gabriel was actually kinda cute. 

The archangel looks up with him a smile on his face "why'd you stop"

Sam smiles back at him then looks back at the book and continues to read.

-three hours later-

By the time Sam had finally finished the book Gabriel was practically on top of him. He was hugging Sam's arm with both of his arms and one of his legs was over one of Sam's legs. 

When he looks down Sam is surprised to see that Gabriel is sleeping. This makes him smile harder, he lays the book on the floor then flicks of the desk lamp on the stand beside the bed. Quickly falling asleep, a smile on his face the whole time.


	4. Chapter 4

Hell is boring, at least that's what Lucifer thought half of the time. All he would do all day is sit on a hard throne, while demon after demon came through starring their problem and expecting him to fix it. Sometimes he wondered why he didn't just let Crowley have the throne, but he did enjoy all the power he got from being king. It was also kind of lonely though because any demon he would try to casually talk to would get all nervous thinking he would smite them. That was actually mostly true though but in his defense, most of the demons are complete idiots and deserve to be smited.

He Suddenly gets a idea "hey Charlie" he says addressing the demon standing beside his throne.

"Yes sir" 

"Get me a pet"

"A pet?" Charlie asks in confusion.

"Yes a pet, are you deaf!" Lucifer says getting agitated.

"Alright sir and what kind of pet do you want"

"Surprise me"

The demon doesn't say anything back, instead he walks out of the room.

Lucifer sits on his throne waiting impatiently.

-about a hour later-

Charlie walks back into the throne room.

"Finally" Lucifer says excitedly "what did you bring me" 

Charlie walks right in front of Lucifer's throne and then puts something on the floor.

Lucifer looks down at the floor and is surprised to see a black fluffy ball of fur "what the hell is that thing" he says pointing to the black fluffy ball on the floor.

"I believe it is called a kitten sir" Charlie says.

"A kitten? why did you bring me a kitten?! Why not bring me a hellhound or something interesting" he says angrly eyeing the kitten.

The kitten turns around to face Lucifer and when it does Lucifer's heart nearly melts. 

"Sorry sir I will go get you hellhound" he says as he leans down to pick up the kitten.

"No! I mean no just leave it and I can feed it to the hound"

"As you wish" Charlie says before leaving the throne room once more.

Lucifer watches the demon leave so he doesn't notice when the kitten starts to make its way up to the foot of his throne. When he looks down he is aw struck. He picks up the kitten carefully, laying it in his lap. "Well aren't you just adorable" he says as he scratches the cats neck. He is surprised when he hears the kitten starts to purr "you need a name" he says still scratching the kittens neck. "How about luci" 

As soon as he says that the kitten jumps up on his shoulder and starts rubbing it's head on the side of Lucifer's head.

A wide smile goes across his face "luci it is" he continues to pet the kitten until he suddenly hears the scraping of claws walking on the stone floor. He quickly grabs luci off his shoulder and places the tiny kitten on the floor. 

When he looks to the doorway he sees Charlie standing beside A giant hellhound.

"Your hound sir" Charlie says gesturing to the large dog.

Lucifer doesn't realize that the kitten had clawed its way up the back of his throne, so he was surprised when luci climbed up onto his shoulder.

"Um Charlie I don't think I want the hound so go put it with the others" 

Charlie looks annoyed but does as he is told and leaves the room with the large hellhound.

As soon as the demon is gone Lucifer grabs luci off his shoulder and cradles the kitten in his arms "I love you little guy" he says smiling "and your now co-ruler of hell"


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel had always watched Dean Winchester since the man was a little boy. He remembers everything like when the two brothers meet up again to find their father and when Dean nearly died in that car accident all those years ago. Castiel had watched all of the cases that the Winchesters had done but he watched from afar in heaven, at the time angels never really went down to earth so he stayed far away and never showed himself to them. 

When Castiel had watched Dean Winchester get ripped apart by that hell hound he nearly lost it. He gathered some angels and then set out on a rescue mission into hell. Most of the angels had died but Castiel had survived and he was the one who gripped Dean tight and pulled him out of the depths of hell. 

He had known from that point on that Dean was the righteous man. It was rare for a angel to fall in love with a human but Castiel knew he had in fact fell for one. At first he had tried to hide it from the other angels and also Dean himself but then when Zachariah had put Dean in that room in heaven waiting for him to say yes to Michele, Castiel knew he couldn't let his beloved get possessed by the archangel. He rebelled against heaven to save Dean Winchester, his one true love. 

There had been plenty of other moments Castiel had with the older Winchester but him raising him out of hell was the one he was most familiar with, it was when Castiel had realized who he loved.

It had been many years ago since he had pulled the man out of hell and realized his feelings for him. Today was the day Cas was finally going to tell Dean that he liked him.

Cas sat in the bunker at the long table in the main room waiting for the Winchesters to come back from their hunt. He could feel the beads of sweat running down his face, suddenly the door of the bunker swings open.

"Hey Cas" Dean says walking in with a smile on his face but it quickly falls when he realizes something could be wrong "is everything alright?"

Cas looks up and quickly wipes the sweat from his face "ya everything is alright" 

"Not to be rude Cas but why are you here then?" Sam says as he follows his brother down the stairs of the bunker.

The angels face heats up "well I need to talk to Dean" he says slowly then quickly adds "alone"

Dean looks at his friend a little concerned "alright Cas do you want to talk in my room?"

"Y-ya" he stamers.

Dean walks to his room, Cas following him. They both walk in and then Dean closes the door and turns to face the angel in the room "so Cas whats up"

Cas looks at the floor his face is extremely flushed, he starts to debate on whether he should even tell Dean the truth.

"Come on Cas spit it out" Dean says growing impatient.

"I like you" he says it barely audible.

Dean's face turns a vibrant shade of red before he says "what kind of like do you mean?"

"I l-love you Dean" he says still staring at the floor.

Dean says nothing but just watches the angel.

"I'm sorry Dean I shouldn't have said anything to you it's just I have liked you for so long and your just so cute and I just-" Castiel stops talking realizing that he is rambling. 

Suddenly the angel is being pushed up against the wall his and Dean's lips pressed together.

Dean pulls away long enough to say "I always have had a crush on you I just didn't think you had feelings for me" he says with a smile and then connects there lips once again.

Cas was glad he had told the Winchester he liked him, he was finally happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean couldn't believe it, the angel he had thought was gone forever was back. He had been seeing the angel for days, only thinking it was the works of his imagination, now he was back and not disappearing "Cas! How are you back!?" He says as he runs over to him, wrapping his arms around the trench coated angel, not caring how filthy he is.

Castiel embraces the man "it doesn't matter Dean, I'm back now" the angel tells him.

"Not to be rude and ruin the moment but Cas you might want to shower, you smell like a literal sewer" the younger Winchester says with a slight laugh, holding his nose.

When Dean pulls away from Cas he really starts to notice how bad he actually smells, although he doesn't care very much, he does need to shower "come on Cas, I'll show you where the shower is" Dean says as he walks towards the bathroom that branches off from the main room.

The angel follows Dean into the bathroom, sitting on the closed toilet. While Dean is turning on the shower water Cas starts to undress.

Once Dean has gotten the water to a decent temperature he turns around to face the angel "that should be warm eno-" he stops when he sees Cas naked, his eyes quickly darting to the floor.

"Is something wrong Dean?" 

Before Dean can respond he hears his brother from the other room "I'm going to go get food" then there is a loud slam as the door closes.

Dean turnt his attention back to Cas, still keeping his eyes fixed on the floor "I'm just going to go" he says, a blush on his face, he only stops walking when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Please stay" Cas says looking at Dean who's head is turned away.

Dean's blush deepens, the debates on whether he should walk out or stay, he wanted to stay with Cas, he wanted to throw the angel against the wall and kiss him until it hurt. What stopped him is knowing if he fulfilled his desires, everything would change. It would be worth it though, he had liked Cas for so long but now it was as if he was making the first move, Dean finally turns to face Cas "Alright, I'll stay" 

The angel smiles then makes his way over to the shower, stepping inside.

Dean sits on the toilet seat, trying to keep his eyes from wandering over to the clear shower door. He couldn't take it any longer, he needed to be near him, he hadn't seen the angel in weeks. Dean strips down in nearly no time at all, walking over to the clear shower door, a nervous smile on his face

When Cas looks up he sees Dean who is standing directly outside of the shower, when looking down he can see the man is naked. He opens the door "Dean what are you doing?"

Before Dean's confidence leaves him he steps into the shower, pushing the angel against the cold shower wall, their faces inches apart. 

Cas is the one who closes the gap, pressing his face into Dean's.

Dean kisses his angel, his dick getting more erected by the second.

Castiel could feel Dean's dick hit his thigh, his own dick starting to get erected. 

Dean deepens the kiss, moaning slightly into the angel's mouth when their dicks touch. Dean pulls away, looking down at their erections "how far do you want this to go?" 

Instead of answering Castiel reaches his hands around Dean's waist, letting them glide down to his ass. Slowly he finds Dean's hole, slipping in a single finger.

Dean smiles at the sensation of his hole being stretched, wrapping his arms around Cas and quickly finds his hole, sliding in one finger, then two. The first thing he notices is how tight Cas is, this must have been his first time. He moves his two fingers around inside Cas, trying to get him stretched, Dean himself moans softly when he feels another finger enter his body.

It hurt more when Dean slips a third finger in, Cas embraces the pain as it soon turns into pleasure, quiet moans escaping him.

Dean pulls his fingers out of Cas, then flips him around causing his fingers to slide out of Dean. The angel is pressed face first into the shower wall, Dean grabs his dick and spreads Cas, slowly sliding into him.

They both moan with pleasure, Dean wraps his arms around Cas's waist, quickly finding his dick. As he starts to thrust himself in and out he starts to rub Cas. 

There is a loud moan that escapes Cas and then Dean can feel his warm liquid running through his hands, he thrusts himself in and out a few more times until he finally reaches his climax.

When Dean pulls out of Cas his release is everywhere, he grabs the shower hose and washes as much as he can down the drain. Dean sits on the cold shower floor, hardly able to feel his legs.

Cas sits down beside the man, a smile on his face.

"I'm glad your back Cas" Dean says panting as he grabs the angels hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean and Castiel had been dating for about a month now. Sam was finally getting used to seeing them cuddle up at the table and the very often kisses they would share. Sometimes on late nights he would hear lots of noises coming from Dean and Cas's room. He sometimes had weird urge's to peek in at them, but never did he actually do it.

On this day Sam had just eaten his breakfast, he had been looking on his laptop for a case and had found one. He walked down one of the bunker halls and opens Dean's bedroom door. 

"Hey I found-" he cuts himself off when he sees both Dean and Castiel naked.

"Oh hey Sammy" Dean says with a slight smile.

Quickly Sam walk away from the doorway and runs to the bathroom. He turns on the sink and splashes some cold water on his face. He couldn't lie to himself, he knew what he saw was actually quite hot. Sam had been having weird thoughts about his brother occasionally but with Cas his thoughts got just plain dirty. When he turned off the sink he looks down and notices the giant boner forming in his pants.

"Oh shit!" He says loudly as he smaks at his growing bulge. When it doesn't go down he wonders if he should fulfill his desire. 

Slowly Sam creeps out of the bathroom and down the hall to Dean room. When he reaches the door he can her low moans but can't tell who there coming from.

Sam opens the door, slightly afraid of what reaction he's going to get.

"H-hey" he says when the door opens. 

"What are you doing-" Dean stops when he sees the now huge bulge in Sam's pants.

"I wanted to know if I could.. join?" Sam asks wearily.

Dean looks to Cas as if to ask if it was alright. When Cas says nothing Dean dose "alright Sammy, get in hear" he says with a smile.

Sam quickly pulls off all his clothes, his cock now free and completely hard.

"Geez Sam I never knew you were that big" Dean says then looks back to Cas who is on his knees in front of him. Dean thrust himself into the angel multiple times, keeping a steady pace. 

Sam walks over to where Castiel's head is.

Cas who is letting out soft moans grabs Sam's cock and slides it into his mouth. Licking the tip slowly then going to the shaft.

Sam starts to moan along with his brother. Dean's pace speeds up and Sam can tell he's almost reached his peak.

Sam thrust himself deeper into Cas's mouth. 

"C-cas I'm going-" Sam stops when he suddenly releases into the angels mouth, loud moans leaving him. 

Once Sam had released himself completely he pulls out of his mouth. 

Dean soon pulls out of Cas's ass, the angel letting out moans in protest.

"Don't worry Cas, were not done yet" Sam tells him while panting hard. Cas lays down on his back, Dean moves to lock there lips together.

While Dean and the angel kiss, Sam grabs Cas's cock and slides it into his mouth. 

It doesn't take long before Sam's mouth is full.

Sam lays down on the bed relaxed, he can't wait until this happens the next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam pauses before entering the room, not liking what he would see. When he finally gets over his fears he takes a step into the dungeon room of the bunker. The lights are dimmed, Dean must have done that. 

"Hello Sam" Says a voice from the darkness.

Sam says nothing back at first, instead he walks towards the darkness of the room, ready to run at any moment. "Hey Nick" Sam says, he can now see the man sitting on the small bed in the middle of the room. 

Nick doesn't move, just watches Sam who is grabbing scissors from a nearby table.

"Can I look at your wound" the hunter asks nervously.

Nick just lifts his shirt up, showing a large patch of gauze taped to his skin. 

Carefully Sam starts cutting the gauze away, Nick wincing some. "Well it's looking better, but how are you doing?" He asks as he walks back to the small table, grabbing gauze and medical tape.

"Mentally? Not so well, Lucifer was in my head so ya" Nick says while Sam starts patching him up.

Once done Sam sits on the bed beside him. "Well I'm always here if you need to talk" he says with a weak smile. 

Sam couldn't help to not feel a connection with Nick. He himself had been possessed by Lucifer at one point, so if anyone knew what Nick was going through it was Sam. Only he was slightly afraid that deep down, Lucifer was still there.

"Thanks Sam" Nick says, snapping Sam out of his daze. "I know that it must be hard to look at me, I'm a monster and I killed so many people" he says looking at the floor.

"Nick that wasn't you, that was him. I know he made you do bad things but it wasn't your fault"

"He used me as his puppet!" Nick snaps and starts to cry into his hands.

Sam debates what to do, he grabs one of Nick's hands, pulling it away from his face. "It's not your fault"

Instead of saying anything, the man entwines their fingers together so they are holding hands.

Sam says nothing, but smiles slightly to himself. He could feel the warmth coming from the man's body. If he wanted to hold Sam's hand, why not take it a step further. Slowly Sam leans over and hugs Nick.

Nick turns and pulls the hunter close, crying into his shoulder. "I'm sorry Sam" 

"It's alright, there is nothing to be sorry about" he says, their hands still entwined.

Nick pulls away, his tears slowing down. "Thanks for that, for everything" he says as he squeezes the hunters hand.

"I'll do it any time" Sam says smiling slightly before putting a soft kiss on Nick's forehead.

Nick smiles in response.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean is sitting in the bunker kitchen eating a chicken sandwich watching porn on his laptop. Sam suddenly walks into the kitchen.

"Are you watching porn" Sam ask with weird look.

"No" Dean says but his laptop lets out a moan.

"Ya I bet you aren't"

"Shut up Sammy"

"Whatever, I'm just gonna go to my room" Sam tells his brother.

"Have fun" Dean says laughing before going back to watching his porn. 

After a few minutes his erect dick starting to push against his boxers making it very uncomfortable. Slowly he unbuttons and unzips his pants, freeing his dick. Dean pulls down his boxers, the friction causing him to quietly moan. His dick is now completely hard, body trembling as he starts to stroke his dick at a steady pace.

"O-Ohhhh" Dean moans out quietly.

He pauses completely when he hears something from down the hall. Quickly Dean crams his dick back into his pants and makes his way down the bunker hall. When he makes it to Sam's room he peaks inside, his face turns a deep shade of red.

"H-hey Sammy"

"Shit! What do you want Dean!" the younger Winchester yells kinda harsh as he pulls the blanket over his body, hiding his dick.

"S-sorry I'm gonna go now" Dean says as he starts to walk away.

"Get back hear" 

Dean walks back "Ya?"

"You interrupted me and now I need help finishing. I can clearly see you haven't cumed yet" Sam says gesturing to the bulge in his brothers pants "maybe we can help each other out"

A smile spreads across his face "alright Sammy" Dean says pulling his pants and boxers completely off "shed the blanket"

Sam pulls the blanket off, his cock big and throbbing "get your ass over here and turn around"

Dean does as he is told, getting on all fours on the bed.

Sam grabs some lube out of the night stand beside his bed, covering his dick in it "ready?"

"Do it" 

Sam slides himself inside of dean's hole, he lets out a loud moan.

He slides himself in and out faster and faster, hitting Deans prostate.

Dean starts to jerk himself off, it doesn't last long before Sam releases into Dean.

He pulls out and lands on the bed panting hard "Let me" he says pulling Dean's hands away. Sam starts to jerk Dean off.

"Faster!" he screams in pleasure, bucking into Sam's hands.

Dean lets out a load moan as the warm liquid seeps from his body and runs down his brothers hands. 

They both lay on their backs on the bed panting hard.

"You got a dark side don't ya Sammy" Dean says laughing slightly.

"You have know idea"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really quick colab I did with my friend so its not the best and it is really short.

Sam pulled the bottle of soap of the shelf, pouring a little bit on his head. The water was warm and soothing as it runned over his bruised body. He laughed lightly remembering how stupid it was to jump in front of a crazy werewolf. Although if the time came again he knew he would do the same thing. 

A sudden burst of cold air into the bathroom made goosebumps appear all along his body.

“Hello? Dean?” He said weakly poking his head outside the curtain, nothing was there. The man figured it was just his mind playing tricks but he was still uneasy. 

Returning his head to the warmth of the shower he started washing his body, the soap suds covering bits and pieces Sams skin. He started rinsing soap from his long hair but stopped when a smell hit his nose. 

Was that candy? Sam wondered as he poked his head out again. This time someone was there and sitting on the counter.

“Gabriel! What are you doing in hear?” 

A wide smirk covered the smaller mans face “just enjoying the view”

Sams face redend “get out” he said almost silently.

“How about you come out and make me leave” Gabriel challenged.

Sam knew the Archangel just wanted to see him naked. “No thanks, just please leave Gabe” with that said Sam pulled his head back to the safety of the shower, hoping Gabriel would leave.

Instead what he had not expected did happen. The shower curtain was ripped open, Gabriel still holding it.

“We didn't finish our conversation” he said laughing, his eyes lingering slightly to long on the bubbles that covered up the man. 

“Don't make me call Dean!” 

“Go right ahead Sammy boy” 

Before Sam knew what was happening, Gabriel had him pushed against the shower wall kissing him. Surprisingly he did not want to pull away.

Gabriel smiled against Sams lips and began to take off his clothes. Not because he wanted to have Sex with the taller man but because the water made him feel heavy. 

Sam gladly helped shed the extra layer and when it was gone they sank down, sitting in the tub. At first it was a little cramped but then Sam pulled Gabriel onto his lap. 

“I love you” Sam whispered in his ear.

Gabriel had been wanting to hear those words from Sam for so long he could not even remember.

“I love you to”


	11. Chapter 11

Lucifer sits in one corner of the small cage staring out one of the small holes in its side. Michel stands in the corner opposite of his brother banging his head lightly on the metal.

“Mikey you might want to stop before you hurt yourself” Lucifer tells his brother in a slightly worried tone,

“Why should I care if I get hurt! I would rather be dead than inside this cursed cage!” Michael yells at his brother, although not turning to face him.

A shocked expression goes across his face “Mikey you don't mean that”

“Yes I do!” he says facing his brother, tears in Michels eyes. 

Lucifer gets up slowly and approaches his brother, wanting to give him a hug.

“Don't touch me!” Michael yells through tears as he runs to the corner of the cage farthest from his brother “It's your fault that we are in here”

A sad expression goes across Lucifer face as he walked back to his own corner and crouched down “I'm sorry” he says in a hushed whisper.

Michel turns to him wiping his own tears “No you shouldn't be, it was my choice to grab onto your shirt and fall in here” 

“If i wouldnt of pissed dad off then he would of never made the cage in the first place, then we wouldn't be here...so it is my fault”

Michel walks over to his brother, his eyes still slightly puffy from crying. He sits beside Lucifer, flinching when the cold metal touches him. 

“Lucie it is not your fault, and have you ever thought about why I tried to pull you up?”

“Because you wanted to fight me, like we were supposed to do”

“No that's actually not the real reason, I admit I did want to fight you and get it over with so everyone would stop breathing down my neck...but deep down I didn't want to fight”

“You didn't?” Lucifer asks looking up into Michels beautiful eyes “then why did you try to pull me up?”

“Isn't it obvious? I know your my brother but I can't deny that I like you...more than most brothers do”

Lucifer's face turns a light shade of pink “really?” he asks nervously, fearing that Michael is playing a cruel joke on him.

“Yes...I understand if you dont like me back bu-”

Lucifer silences him by pressing his lips to Michels “I do like you Mikey, how could I not” he says with a bright smile.

Michel smashes his lips back onto Lucifers “I think we are going to start having more fun now” he says smelling as well.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n this takes place during s14 ep18 when Dean said your dead to me to Cas

The angel still could not believe what Dean had just said to him. It was not his fault that Jack had killed Mary. He had noticed the strange behavior that Jack was having but he never thought to tell the Winchesters, for fear of what they would do. From the start Dean had wanted to kill the Nephilim but Sam had stopped him. After Jack had woken Castiel up from the empty and he made it back to earth Dean seemed less eager to kill the kid.

But now after everything that had happened, Jack killing Mary what were they supposed to do now? Castiel had thought of Jack as his own kid but now he did not know what to do. What Dean had told him really did hurt Castiel deep down. 

Castiel wanted to do something but he just could not figure out how to fix the situation. He wanted to talk to Dean but did not know where to start. 

After the whole fiasco of Jack killing Mary they all had went back to the bunker. Cas had been sitting on a chair to one of the long tables in the bunker when Sam came in.

"Hey Cas, you alright?" Sam asks seeing the sad expression on the angels face.

"I don't know" He stated honestly not knowing how he felt.

Sam pulled out a chair beside Cas and plopped down "If you need to talk man i'm here"

This made the angel smile ever so slightly "Thanks Sam, i'm just thinking about what Dean said to me"

"Im sure he did not mean it, he was just upset about mom"

Castiel was quiet for a moment taking in the silence of the room before saying "How are you Sam? About Mary I mean"

The younger winchester sat back in his chair "I mean im upset that she is gone but I never really knew her well. The first time she died I was just a baby and then when she came back she was more involved with the Men of Letters. Don't get me wrong though, I do miss her but not nearly as much as Dean"

The room stayed eerily silent as Castiel didn't know what to say next. Sam is the one who broke the silence "You know he likes you Cas"

"What do you mean?"

Sam laughs lightly "You really are blind when it comes to emotions. Dean has a crush on you Cas"

A blush crept across the angels face "I don't think so Sam" he says looking at the bare floor.

"Have you seriously not seen how he looks at you? Dean practacly gets heart eyes" Sam says laughing once again "Plus have you noticed how often the two of you eye fuck?"

Castiel had know idea what eye fucking was but it sounded painful. He decided to give Dean some time to greive and then he would talk to him. Maybe just maybe they could some day have a relationship.


End file.
